


boredom

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Everwood
Genre: Community: everwood100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-26
Updated: 2003-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This drabble is based on an idea that Celli and I had months ago, but haven't had a chance to follow through on. researchminion and I were talking about this week's ew100 drabble and somehow this happened. Thanks for the assistance and inspiration, rm! Couldn't have done it without you!</p></blockquote>





	boredom

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is based on an idea that Celli and I had months ago, but haven't had a chance to follow through on. researchminion and I were talking about this week's ew100 drabble and somehow this happened. Thanks for the assistance and inspiration, rm! Couldn't have done it without you!


End file.
